Prayin' for Daylight
by flamencochic
Summary: My muse seems to be in song fic mode. So here is another one. Rating is for language.


**A/N** - I own nothing. Not the characters, not the song. This is my first attempt to really write since I was in the 11th grade. Constructive criticism is welcome, so are Kudos.

**Prayin' for Daylight**

**I don't wanna spend another lonely night oooooo**

**I've got the lights turned up **

**The door is locked**

**The bedroom TV's on**

**Doing the only thing that gets me through the night**

**Since you've been gone**

It's been two months. The worst two months of my life. Who am I kidding? I haven't had a life since she left. Every night it's the same thing. I get off work, pick something up from Pino's, come home, eat dinner with Bob in front of the TV, then go to bed and try not to dream of Stephanie. I get up and do the same thing over again. God, I can't keep doing this, something's got to change. I can't get her out of my head. She's been a part of my life since I was eight.

**Prayin' for daylight **

**Waiting for that morning sun**

**So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong**

**Baby come** **back to me **

**I swear I'll make it right**

**Don't make me spend another lonely night**

**Prayin' for daylight**

**Prayin' for daylight**

Seeing her with him makes me depressed because they are always together. Everything was going good until he showed up. Ranger, with his fancy cars and unlimited supply of cash. How is she ever going to come back to me if he won't leave her alone? If I could just make her see what kind of thug he really is. If I could just make her see how much I love her and that I only want what's best for her. I know she would come back and we could be happy. I think I could even tolerate her skip tracing if she would just quit hanging out with him.

**I've made a bad miscalculation **

**Bettin' you would never leave**

Another two months and I still don't know what I did wrong. I was so sure I had everything figured out. I thought if I kept telling her how much I loved her and how unhappy I was with her choice of job she would get the hint. I mean, come on, every 'Burg girls dream is to be a stay at home mom and not have to work. I could give her everything she could ever want. It's what I want too. We could be so happy together.

**Cause if you're getting on with your new life**

**Where does that leave me?**

Tonight I decided I really had to get out of the house. It's driving me fuckin' nuts. I see her everywhere. I go to work and see her bringing in her skips. Then she comes walking in, with Ranger and his bunch of his goons. Here I was hoping she was just as miserable as me. I'm sitting in a dark corner of the bar hoping nobody notices me. It's too painful to watch her have fun while I'm here all but weeping in my beer, but I can't leave or they will notice me. It makes me want to tear my hair seeing that little smile on his face when he looks at her, like he has some kind of fucking secret.

**Prayin** **for daylight**

**Prayin** **for daylight**

**Hoping that I didn't take too long**

**That this is just the dark before the dawn**

**Ohhhhh**

It has to get better, right? It can't be this bad forever. She'll come back, she always has before. Why would this time be any different? Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll begin to believe it, because it feels different this time. They say it's always darkest before the dawn, but I am beginning to think this is the dawn and I have to learn to live in the twilight now. I knew she was the light of my life, I just never realized how dark my life actually was without her.

**Deep in my heart I know that**

**You love me as much as I love you (You know I love you girl)**

**And that you must be lyin' somewhere**

**Looking up to heaven too**

I know she loves me. She was finally able to tell me. I have this really bad feeling that it's not the same kind that I have for her though. I know that we see the same stars when we look up at the night sky but I don't think we have the same thoughts anymore, if we ever did. I am starting to think our problems didn't begin with Manoso, that they might be caused by something deeper. No, he has to be the reason. There is no other explanation.

**Prayin** **for daylight **

**Waitin' for that morning sun**

**So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong**

**Baby come** **back to me **

**I swear I'll make it right**

**Don't make me spend another lonely night**

**Prayin** **for daylight **

She has to come back to me. She just has to. I can't live like this. I spend all night wishing she was with me, just waiting for the morning. I try to act like nothing is wrong but my job is suffering. If this goes on much longer they're gonna put me on a desk - if I'm lucky. Fuck, I don't even care anymore. The only thing that matters is that I get Steph back.

**Waitin' for that morning sun**

**So I can act like my whole life ain't goin' wrong**

**Baby come** **back to me **

**I swear I'll make it right **

**Don't make me spend another lonely night**

**Prayin' for daylight**

**Prayin' for daylight**

Please dear God, let her come back to me. I'll do whatever it takes, just let her come back. I'll wait however long I have to. Just let her be here in the morning. I can't take the nights without her.

Prayin' for Daylight - Rascal Flatts


End file.
